


Heartbreak

by AlexC



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, General, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sequel to another fic, alt, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You haven't seen your friends in a long time. Too bad things are different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Connected to "Confessions of a SHIELD Agent"

'I should've known...' you think to yourself. It happens every time. You like someone and they always, ALWAYS fall for someone else...

You were at a very small party celebrating Natasha's birthday. Aileen, Robin, and Clint were all there. You had arrived late since you didn’t know whether you were going to be able to go or not. Now, you kind of wish you hadn’t... While playing Egyptian War, Clint was texting and Robin jokingly asked if he was texting Ruby. Turned out he was. They started dating 3 months ago... You didn’t  catch much of the conversation afterwards... just something about  Robin being upset that she didn’t know sooner and that she had "been shipping this so hard for a long time" or what not. You were seemingly in a daze. You had gotten all dressed up in case he was here since he made you all weak in the knees. You needed a confidence boost to be able to be around him. Your desire to be away took over and soon you were doing all you could to be out of his presence...

You threw away their trash multiple times, you grabbed drinks for everyone whenever possible, and anything else you could.

Since you were sitting next to Clint, playing spoons was hell. How many times did he graze your hand when reaching for a spoon? How many times did he accidentally elbow you during his competitive mode? And how many times did he say sorry with such a sweet, sincere look on his face... You wanted to be away from him but.... after not seeing each for so long, you missed him... You missed his jokes, his perviness. You missed the way he knew how to push your buttons and how he loved seeing your expressions.  You missed his laugh and his random comments. You missed everything about him...

You’re suddenly brought out of your thoughts when he says, "I'm sorry (Y.N.)"

"For what?" you quizzically ask.

"I keep being a jerk to you tonight..."

Apparently, he had been telling you demanding remarks all night to mess with you but you hadn't responded the way you usually would...

You just shake your head and with a slight chuckle say, "don't worry about it. You haven’t seen me in a long time." You give him a soft, warm smile to reassure him. He seems to believe you. You really don't care if he's being mean to you or not because you know he's just joking. He especially does that when he hasn’t seen someone in a while...

The rest of the night remains uneventful. Well, with the exception of when past consequences were brought up. Natasha had had to lick a male coworker's nipple.... Then he brought up the time you gave him a lap dance...

Without thinking, you punched him in the shoulder as it was a force of habit. He just chuckled, happy you were finally reacting normally. You had fun and when he left, you were disappointed... But glad you got to see him after so long. He'd still be a great friend and you'd never want to lose that.


End file.
